1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a guiding device for a tenoner and, in particular to a guiding device which is adjustable for making various sizes of tenons and/or mortises
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,408 shows a jig including a plurality of guide fingers, and a securing device adjustably securing each guide finger to a support. The guide fingers which are disposed adjacently have a spacing which is selectively variable. In order to span the spaces between the guide fingers, the jig is provided with a slide plate having parallel side edges and is inset into recesses formed in the fingers. Therefore, the plate combines with the uppermost edges of the fingers to provide the required even surface for slidably supporting the cutting tool. While the slide plate enables the guide fingers move thereon, the design of the slide plate is intricate and includes many complexly arranged elements.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.